Second and Third Chances
by MariCareBear
Summary: Amy and Ephram have finally gotten married and combined their familes and had their own, a total of 11 kids, but when someone from their past comes back can they tear the family apart?
1. First Day of School

"Six people better be out this door in five minutes or they are going to be late for their first day of school!" Amy Brown yells through her house . She stands at the front door of her six bedroom, two and a half bathroom house, with two three-year-old girls on each hip and a three-year-old boy with his arms wrapped around her neck and his legs wrapped around her waist.  
  
Suddenly five-year-old Stephanie appears wearing a purple pants and a green shirt, "I'm ready." Amy leans down and kisses her daughter on the forehead, "it's not time for you to go to school yet sweetie. You don't have to be at afternoon kindergarten until after you have lunch."  
  
Stephanie grins, "okay."  
  
"Was Vivien dressed and ready to go?" Amy asks, 10-year-old Vivien shared a room with Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie nods, "she was getting her backpack, she's coming right out."  
  
And as promised Ephram's youngest daughter Vivien appears wearing light blue pants and a white and blue star sparkle shirt, "Vivien don't forget that you have piano lessons after school today. Go straight to Mrs. Merker's house from school and someone will pick you up from there."  
  
Vivien, who takes after her father's piano playing skills, nods, "all right."  
  
"Take your lunch. Have a good first day all right? I love you." Amy kisses Vivien before she walks out the door and down the walkway to wait for Amy's youngest, Seth, who also went to Everwood's elementary school. "Seth hurry up Vivien is ready to leave."  
  
Seth runs out of his bedroom, his fire red hair unbrushed and it looks like he has just thrown on a pair of clothes. "Dylan didn't wake me up."  
  
Seth looks near tear so Amy sets Jovana and Jeneva down on the ground, hoping they can stay out of trouble for the time it takes to help the rest of the kids get out the door. Amy runs her hands through Seth's hair coaxing it to lay flat on his head, "have a good day, all right? Here's your lunch and don't forget to pick Steph up from kindergarten after school all right?"  
  
Seth hugs Amy tightly, "okay. Love you Mom."  
  
"I love you too, get going." Amy urges, once Seth catches up with Vivien the two head in the direction of the school. "All right elementary school kids down, middle school kids next." Amy whispers to herself, "Dylan you better get out here right now!" Dylan was the only one left in middle school, he was Ephram's middle son and was 14 and his attitude tended to take after Ephram.  
  
"I'm coming, God." Dylan walks out of the room he shares with Seth. "It's just the first day of school, who cares?"  
  
"I care, your father cares." Amy responds grabbing Jeneva who is attempting to get into her older siblings' lunches. "You should care."  
  
"I don't, it's just the stupid first day of school."  
  
"All right well have a good day anyway." Amy states. "I love you."  
  
Dylan rolls his eyes and heads in the opposite direction that Vivien and Seth had left in. And now came the part of getting the kids off to school that Amy hated, getting the three high schools students off. Amy's oldest son, 17-year-old Reed, was the easiest out of the three and he appeared first. "Have a good day," Amy states handing Reed his paper sack lunch, "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Mom. Later squirts." Reed addresses the triplets before walking out the door, "I'll be late getting home Mom, I'm walking Elizabeth home."  
  
"That's fine, can you walk Vivien home from her piano lesson at 3:30 then?" Amy requests.  
  
"Sure thing." Reed nods, leaving before his younger sister and older step-brother.  
  
Now came the time to drag 18-year-old Noah and 15-year-old Laurie out of their respective bathrooms. Grabbing the girls again so they won't crawl out the open front door Amy heads toward the closest bedroom, the one Noah and Reed shared, but Noah meets her on her way. "Have a good day, I love you." Amy echoes the words she had said to everyone else.  
  
"I've got..."  
  
"Football practice after school, I know." Amy responds, "I'll see you at dinner. You're dad should be back from his business trip by then."  
  
Noah nods, "all right see yah."  
  
Amy turns and heads farther down the hall to the room Laurie had to herself, walking through the bedroom filled with posters and make-up Amy walks into the bathroom adjoined to three bedrooms. "Are you about ready to go Laurie, you are going to be late for your first day of high school."  
  
"I'm ready." Laurie responds turning from the mirror where she was applying her make-up, "how do I look."  
  
"Like you need to change." Amy responds commenting on Laurie's red button down t-shirt that only had two buttons in the middle of her stomach showing more cleavage and stomach than Amy cared for.  
  
"What? Mom, come on." Laurie exclaims staring at herself in the mirror, "I want to make a good impression."  
  
"Fine," Amy nods, "I understand that but right now they impression you're making is hooker."  
  
"Hooker!" Jeneva echoes.  
  
"Don't use that word." Amy reprimands.  
  
"But you did." Jovana comes to her sisters defense.  
  
"Well Mommy shouldn't have used it." Amy responds and then turning her attention back to her older daughter adds, "change."  
  
"Mooommm..." Laurie draws the words out, "come on."  
  
"Now. I want you out of the house in four minutes." Amy responds turning around and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"How about some breakfast?" Amy asks the triplets and Stephanie. Normally Amy prepared breakfast for the family but the first day of school was always so hectic and Ephram was on a businesses trip so she had made an exception and hadn't made breakfast for the entire family. She and Ephram had gotten married six years ago Ephram's wife had died four years before they ran into each other when they had both moved back to Everwood. Amy's own husband had been dead for two years when they got married, Ephram's wife had died in childbirth with Vivien and Amy's husband had died from bone cancer. So they had married and when Stephanie was born they had decided that they would each adopt each other's children so they could all be one big happy family, and then along came a surprise in the form of Julian, Jeneva and Jovana making them one very big happy family.  
  
"Is this better?" Laurie asks appearing wearing the same pair of capris and a shirt much like the one she had on earlier just buttoned to cover more.  
  
"Much, if those buttons come on button so help me..." Amy lets her threat drop and she kisses Laurie on the forehead, "not get going or you'll be late. I love you, have a good day."  
  
With Laurie gone Amy's sighs, it was bound to be a long year.  
  
A.N. All right so now you have read the first, confusing chapter but I can promise that it will get less confusing. This is also sort of alternate universe, I've changed at least one thing in the Everwood world, but I don't want to say what it is to give away the plot line of this story! Anyway enjoy! 


	2. Dinner Time and Ephram's Return

Chapter 2  
  
Amy was about to make it known to her children that it was time for dinner, later that day, when a pair of arms wrap around Amy's waist, "I'm home."  
  
Amy quickly sets the garlic bread that she had been making on the count and rushes out of the an turns around to greet Ephram. "Hi." Amy greets kissing Ephram, "how was your flight?"  
  
"It was a flight from Switzerland, it was long." Ephram responds. He dealt in pharmaceuticals and usually had to travel to several different countries a month. "How was everyone's first day?"  
  
"It seemed all right, but they've been coming and going all afternoon. But dinner's about ready, why don't you help me set everything out?"  
  
Ephram nods and takes 9 plates and three plastic bowls from Amy and following her as she carries the huge bowl of bread into the dining room. "So did you get everything sorted out over there then?" Amy asks as she helps Ephram set the table.  
  
"Unfortunately no, I've got to go back at the end of the month." Ephram responds tentatively.  
  
"Ephram!" Amy exclaims.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it, it's hell over there the entire company is nearly collapsing after the president of the company died."  
  
"But is it up to you to put it all back together?" Amy questions.  
  
"You know that's my job." Ephram responds wrapping his arms around Amy's waist, "it's not going to be nearly as long this time, probably only two or three days."  
  
Amy rests her head on Ephram's shoulder, "I know you have to go but I hate it."  
  
Ephram kisses the top of her head, "I hate it to but I don't really get a choice. But we knew when I took this job that even though there was a pay increase I was also going to have to travel more."  
  
Amy nods, "I know. And I know that because you have this job I don't have to work but I still miss you."  
  
"Well I don't have to work tomorrow, why don't you see if you're mom will take the younger kids and we'll go into Denver for the day?" Ephram suggests.  
  
Amy beams at Ephram, "I can handle that."  
  
"Mommy, when's..." Stephanie's sentence trails off as she spots Ephram, "Daddy!"  
  
Ephram grabs Stephanie, lifting her into the air, "hi princess. How was your first day of kindergarten?"  
  
"I loved it!" Stephanie announces, "my teacher is really nice. And we got to paint today, for almost the all day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Stephanie nods, "I painted you a picture, I'll go get it."  
  
Ephram sets Stephanie back on the ground but before she can run off Amy stops her, "why don't you show Daddy after dinner. Go get washed up and let your brothers and sisters know that it's time to eat."  
  
"Where are the triplets?" Ephram asks.  
  
"They were taking a nap while I made dinner, they were anxious for you to get home so I told them if they took a nap you would be home sooner." Amy responds as Ephram leads the way to the triplets' room.   
  
When Amy pushes the door open she can hear all three of the kids scurry back to their beds and when she looks in they are all lying face down in their beds faking sleep. But Jovana looks up when they walk in and nearly screams, "Daddy!"  
  
And suddenly Ephram is attacked by the three of them, Ephram hugs and kisses each of them individually. "Do you guess want spaghetti?" Ephram questions.  
  
"Yay!" Jovana and Julian cheer.  
  
"Yucky!" Jeneva declares.  
  
"Go to the dining room with Daddy." Amy urges Jovana and Julian and she kneels in front of Jeneva, "let's go get dinner."  
  
"I don't wanna! I don't like 'ghetti." Jeneva declares.  
  
"Jeneva, please sweetie, let's go to dinner." Amy gently coaxes, hoping to avoid a temper tantrum. Out of her sister and brother Jeneva was most stubborn and tended to throw temper tantrums more than either Julian or Jovana.  
  
Jeneva scowls and shakes her head, "no."  
  
"I made garlic bread." Amy states.  
  
Jeneva thinks this over for a second, and if garlic bread makes the whole world better she nods, "OK." And then reaches out for Amy to carry her.  
  
By the time Amy reaches the dining room she finds that the long table 12 chairs, three with booster seats, are filled with the exception of Jeneva and her chair. One thing Amy insisted about in the house, with 11 children she rarely insisted upon anything, but she didn't insist about meal times being fairly orderly. Amy immediately places a small amount of noodles and half of a garlic bread stick in the triplet's bowls and then she begins passing around the large bowls of noodles, spaghetti, and bread around the table.  
  
"How's the football team looking this year, Noah?" Ephram asks once everyone has started in on their food.  
  
"It looks like another winning season." Noah responds, "I think we have a chance of going all the way to state this year."  
  
"That's great Noah." Amy states and Ephram nods.  
  
"That's what the first at cheer practice said today." Laurie states, she was only a freshman in high school but she was one of the few freshman girls in the history at Central to make the varsity cheer squad.   
  
"How's Elizabeth's mother doing?" Amy asks Reed. Reed's girlfriend's mother had been in a car accident a month earlier.  
  
"She's doing a lot better, she was walking around today." Reed responds.  
  
The conversation around the table continues for the rest of dinner and when it's over everyone else once again goes their separate ways and Amy and Ephram take on the adventure of bathing the triplets. It wasn't that they hated taking a bath it was that they loved it to much that tended to cause problems at bath time. It always took two people to bathe both of them and both people and Amy and Ephram's bathroom, with the only tub big enough to fit all three of them, was usually soaked. 


	3. Denver and An Unexpected Runin

Chapter Three  
  
"You're going to have fun with Grandma Rose today." Amy promises as she gets Jeneva ready to go to her parents house for the day.  
  
"I wanna stay with you." Jeneva declares.  
  
"Me too!" Jovana declares walking towards her mother and her sister.  
  
"Well you can't." Amy responds tying Jeneva's shoes, "Mommy and Daddy are spending some alone time together."  
  
"Us too!" Jovana urges.  
  
Amy shakes her head, "nope. Just me and Daddy. Stephie is going to go with you until she has to go to school. Daddy and I will be home in time for dinner, we'll probably have McDonalds."  
  
It took five more minutes to convince the girls to go to grandma's and five more to help Stephanie find her school work.  
  
"It'll be nice to spend the day in the city, we haven't gone in so long." Amy declares once they are finally on the freeway to Denver.  
  
Ephram takes one of his hands off the staring wheel and takes Amy's hand into his and they continue on the rest of the three hour drive talking about a million different things. Amy was getting Ephram caught up in the events of Everwood in the two weeks he was gone and Ephram was telling Amy about Switzerland. "I wish you could go with me sometime, you'd love it." Ephram states as he takes the exit to Denver.  
  
Amy gives her husband a sidelong glance, "like that's going to happen."  
  
"One of these days." Ephram responds. "One of these days."  
  
"Oh, I forgot, Keira is coming down with her boyfriend this weekend, she wants us to meet him." Amy states.  
  
"Ah, the mystery boyfriend." Ephram comments, "I'd bet they come down to tell us they are moving in together."  
  
Amy groans and leans her head against the headrest thinking of her oldest daughter who went to college in Wyoming and it was rare to get her to come out and visit the family. "Please don't say that, it's what I've been dreading since she said they were coming."  
  
"Amy she's 20-years-old we can't really control what she does anymore."  
  
Amy makes a face and runs a hand through her hair, "I know, but she's my baby."  
  
Ephram gently squeezes Amy's hand, "I know, but she's a big girl now, she has been for quite awhile." Once they've pulled onto the streets of downtown Denver Ephram asks, "so, Mile High Pancakes?"  
  
Amy grins, nods and then laughs, "is it weird that we come all the way into Denver to get pancakes?"  
  
Ephram grins, "they're worth it, remember when I brought you here?"  
  
Getting out of the car Amy laces her fingers through Ephram's, "yeah, right after Colin and I broke up, I was devastated. I was with him through a coma and two major surgeries and then it was over."  
  
"Well I was ecstatic that night, thought I had a chance."  
  
"And I met Kyle that night."  
  
"And you met Kyle." Ephram laughs.  
  
"I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I hadn't met Kyle that night at the club afterwards, we didn't date throughout high school and then get married."  
  
"Well I know one thing for sure, we wouldn't have the crazy, fun family we have now." Ephram states.  
  
"Everyone missed you while you were away." Amy states as they walk into Mile High Pancakes. "I hate that you have to leave again at the end of the month."  
  
"So do I, but Kevin promised that I get to stay home for an entire month after that, with occasional trips into Denver but that's as far away as I am going to have to go."  
  
Amy grins and kisses Ephram, "how come you didn't tell me last night?"  
  
"I want it to be a surprise, so surprised?"  
  
"Well the fact that you spend more time out of the country than in it, yes, I am."  
  
As they are walking out of the diner they both stop at the sound of Amy's name being called. Turning Amy is the first to recognize Colin Hart dressed in an obviously expensive business suit.  
  
"Amy and Ephram Brown." Colin comments, "what are you guys doing in the city? You didn't move down here did you?"  
  
Ephram and Amy shake their heads, "we're just down for the day." Amy responds.  
  
"It's great to see you guys, I actually wanted to get in touch with you Amy, listen I have to be back to the office, maybe we can catch up sometime?" Colin suggests.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great." Amy responds, "when's good for you."  
  
"Sometime this weekend?" Colin suggests.  
  
"My daughter is coming into town on Saturday," Amy responds slightly unsure of juggling several different guests.  
  
"What about Friday, around lunch time?" Colin suggests.  
  
Amy nods, "yeah, that'll be all right, I can make lunch, and most of the kids will be at school."  
  
Colin grins, "great, it was great seeing you both. Take care, and I will see you Friday."  
  
Once Colin is out of sight Amy comments, "I wonder what he wants."  
  
"Knowing Colin he will probably propose."  
  
Amy rolls her eyes, "I don't think so. He knows we are married."  
  
"And? Come on Amy you've heard the rumors about him, about his relations with women."  
  
Amy shrugs, "I don't believe half of the rumors that go around Everwood. You should know better than to believe them too."  
  
Ephram rolls his eyes and nods, "true, it is Everwood with people who have nothing better to do than spread rumors."  
  
"Besides, it's Colin I've known him my entire life, I don't want to believe anything bad about him."  
  
Ephram wraps an arm around Amy's shoulder, "I know, so I won't believe them either." 


End file.
